creationfandomcom-20200215-history
2016 Creation Universe Riot
The 2016 Creation Universe Riot was a riot against Creation Universe caused by Sonic fans. It occurred on April 16th, 2016. History Pre-riot On April 9th, 2016, Chrome's Land Of Chromeyness closed permanently to make way for the new Planet Mobius section, an area themed to Sonic the Hedgehog. The following attractions would've been added to CLOC if it turned into Planet Mobius: *SoniCoaster *Sonic Lost World 4D *Dr. Robotnik's Lair *Chili Dog Land *Tails' Parachutes (NEW) *Shadow's Drop & Silver's Blast (NEW) This new area was requested by 45,000 Sonic fans, and was expected to open on April 15th, 2016. Before riot On April 10th, 2016, Creation Universe attempted to create a license with Sega for the new area, but Sega refused, stating that they had just exited a license with Alton Towers. Construction of Planet Mobius was halted, and was immediately changed to Weegee Land after 5 out of 20 board members requested it. Creation Universe did not have to file a license for this, as they already had a Super Mario license. So, that same day, construction of Weegee Land began. Later, Marvin Allen, one of 45 die-hard Sonic fans, began to send rude letters to Creation Universe staff. He eventually caused an Anthrax bombing, killing 30 CU employees. The riot had begun. During riot On April 16th, 2016, the aformentioned 45 Sonic fans entered the park anonymously, and headed straight for Weegee Land, where they kept yelling "FUCK WEEGEE! SONIC IS OUR SAVIOR!". When park police chased after them, they hid in Mametchi's GotchiWorld. They later interrupted a show of Tamagotchi LIVE! by yelling "WEEGEE SHOULD GET KICKED INTO A TAR PIT BY SONIC!". They exited the show and headed for The PB&J Otter LIVE!, where they did the same things. Eventually, a mother of 4 called 911 and the Creation Universe Security Center. Police then arrested all of the Sonic fans, and they were banned from the park. After riot Tamagotchi LIVE! and The PB&J Otter LIVE! had to be closed for a day to make sure that there are no interruptions. Weegee Land also had posters stating that Sonic the Hedgehog was wanted, and there would be a $1000 prize if you found him. The posters were not real, and were only jokes. 44 of the Sonic fans were released after 1 month. Marvin, however, was executed via electric chair. The park also banned protesting signs and selfie sticks after April 16th. The next day, people visiting Mametchi's GotchiWorld and Camp PB&J Otter (along with those going on the Orblue Line) were worried about the incident the fans caused. Along with that, Denny Sawyer (playing the role of Kuchipatchi) was bored. He couldn't be at Meet and Greet with Mametchi and Friends and was just pacing around near Invention Central and Elevator Madness. After that, Bailey Chris (as Mametchi) made the guests feel happy and better by doing tricks and using inventions. Bonus incident On June 1, 2016, Colt Anderson, one of the 45 Sonic fans involved in the riot, made some artwork of Weegee getting kicked into a tar pit by Sonic and posted it on DeviantART. This resulted in a lot of Weegee fans getting mad and posting artwork against him. Category:Incidents Category:Riots Category:Creation Universe Category:Events